


I Have Something to Tell You

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy comes out to his mother about the nature of his relationship with Billy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Something to Tell You

It was over dinner. The son, the mother and the friend gathered around the table in the kitchen, partaking in small-talk while they ate. The mood was heavier than usual, and Ms. Altman looked from one boy to another, trying to read their expressions. Finally she put down her fork and frowned.  
  
"Teddy, is something the matter? You two look like you have a lot on your mind."  
  
The boys exchanged nervous glanced before setting down their silverware. Teddy leaned back while Billy leaned forward on his elbows and kept his eyes on Teddy rather than his mother.  
  
"Mom, there's... something we need to tell you." Teddy said in a quite, insecure murmur, all the while glancing nervously at Billy. The other teen nodded, making Teddy inhale a deep breath. His mother watched the two with warm, albeit worried eyes.  
  
"What is it, Teddy?"  
  
"It's... about Billy and me." The boy began, fingers drumming slowly on the table. "I, we're not..." Finally deciding against stalling, he braced himself and spat it out. "We're not _just_ hanging out. We're _dating_. Steady. Exclusively. He's my boyfriend."  
  
As though to prove that statement as well as offer support Billy rested his hand over Teddy's. The gesture was endearing, and made the mother's smile widen.  
  
"I thought so. I didn't want to say anything in case I was wrong, though."  
Her voice was soft and fond, and her words made the two boys stare at her wide-eyed.  
  
"So you're... ok with it?"  
  
She shrugged in a sheepish manner.  
"Is there any reason I wouldn't be?"  
She reached for Teddy's hand then, squeezing it tightly.  
"Honey, I love you. I'll be ok with just about anything so long as you're safe and happy."  
  
Teddy deflated in relief, a goofy smile on his lips.  
"I love you too, mom." He said before turning to grin at Billy, who was smiling back just as brightly.  
  
"So. Dessert?" Ms. Altman asked cheerfully. No one objected.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, mom? You said you thought so... How did you figure us out?"  
  
"Oh, honey... you two are louder than you think you are."


End file.
